Fiona vs HIM
by LunaStrife99
Summary: Fiona, marshal and prince gumball have a little problem they need to fix, fast.


It was a dark day in the land of Aaa. Marshall Lee sat next to Fionna. They played video games on BMO eating some apples. "Hay Marsh? Why is it so dark.. It feels weird today." Said Fi looking at the gray clouds swirling in the sky. "Not sure Fi. Maybe a knife storm coming?" He replied noticing Cakes tail frizz up. "Ohhh girl somethin bad's bout to happen I can feel it!" Exclaimed Cake shaking. "Maybe we should go see PG?" Fi asks. "Sounds cool you in Cake?" Marshall replied. Cake nodded stretching picking up Fionna and Marshall setting them on her back as she walked towards the Candy Kingdom. Cake was right.. A storm was brewing in the land of Aaa but it was no knife storm.  
As the three made it too the Candy Kingdom a deep roar of thunder boomed causing Fionna to press herself to Marshal he simple smiled and hugged her. "S-sorry." She stammered. Marshall nodded and let her go as Gumball greeted them. "Hello Marshall and Fionna, and a hello to you ." Gumball smiled at each of them happily. "Do you know what's up with the sky? Its all globed up." Fionna asked. "I do and you won't like it. I was on my way to warn you." Gumball replied leading the group into his castle. "He's back Fionna." Gumball said in a dark tone. Cake gasped and Marshall grabbed Fionnas hand.  
"Gumball? The Lich? Are you sure?" Marshall asked. Gumball nodded. "Oh Glob. Cake what are we going to do we almost didn't make it last time." Fionna said trying to hide her fears. "This time you have The Candy Prince and the Vampire King and his undead amry." Marshall said trying to reassure Fionna. She nodded holding tighter to her undead boyfriends hand. She was 16 now she was older,stronger,smarter. "How do we beat him this time?" Asked Cake. "Well maybe we can try pushing him back into the portal. A natural wormhole is going to open up with a temporary link." Replied Gumball. "Can't we just kill him?" Asked Marshall? Gumball shook his head sadly. "We can do it right? Cake and I did it once." Fionna said trying to sound optimistic. A large black robed creature laughs looking down at the hero and her friends. "Fate shall not be on her side today." Said a deep crackleing voice as it laughed evily into the black empty room where it resided.  
The group went back to their separate homes getting ready for the upcoming battle. Marshall was sharpening his bass Axe. He wore black jeans black combat boots a white tee shirt and his red plaid shirt. In Gumballs room he is grabbing a small sword Fionna gave to him years ago wearing a candy steel chest plate and his normal cloths. In the tree fort Fionna sat sharping her fathers demon blood sword. She wore her normal skirt blue shirt and her bunny hat. She watched as Cake filled her backpack with knifes and other small weapons as well as a few apples incase Marshall needed them. A small pink dagger sat neatly on the table for Prince Gumball. "Cake, it feels scarier having time to prepare. I keep thinking about if one of the guys got hurt, or if you got hurt. I'm acutly scared Cake." Said Fionna in a small voice. Cake quickly hugged her little sister. "We will be okay honey. The Lich won't know what his his big ugly face." Fionna smiled comforted by her sisters words as she did Marshall and Gumball entered the room. "You ready Fi?" Asked Marshall. Fionna nodded handing the dagger to Gumball. The four set out to the center of the storm knowing it is where the Lich sat waiting for their arrival. Another boom crack of thunder in the sickly green sky sent Fionnas hand to Marshalls. He took it happily trying to calm his little adventuress.  
They made their way towards the storm. Everyone on edge for the enable fight. As they got to the center the wind picked up. A green shock wave went through the sky an army of black monsters came at the four like a title wave of demons. The vampire king stepped infront of the group summing his army of the undead the battle the army of blackness. A giant tentacle like monster emerged from the black army. Cake grew in size and started to battle the beast. "You two go! We can handle it here!" Shouted Gumball charging into the amry of blackness. "Just us.. Let's get him." Replied Marshall as he picked up his warrior taking her to the blackened mountain. At the entrance a large monster stood guard. Marshall nodded to Fionna kissing her cheek as he charged it. Now it was all up to Fionna. The last Human to defeat the Lich.  
As Fionna entered the large black room the Lich turned to face her. She drew her sword. "Hello my dear Fionna. Been awhile has it not? My how much you have grown." Said the evil voice. "You are still as ugly as ever." Retorted the young adventure. A booming laugh shook the room. "Very cute my darling.. Very cute." He hit Fionna across the room like a fly. She stood up running at him only to be throw again. Marshall after killing the monster enters the room his Axe ready to strike. Fionna walks to him they stood side by side ready to die fighting for the their home and each other. The Lich smiled. He threw a blot at Fionna Marshall jumped in front blocking it with his Axe. The Lich laughed harder. They both charged him from oppiste sides Marshall was thrown hitting the large stone wall while Fionna blocked his hits trying to get a good shoot. The Lich shot a spike from his hand amied at Fionna. Just as he thought Marshall jumped in front of her being hit with the spike. It was posin made to kill Vampires. Like being stabbed the the sun. Marshall screamed in agony his body shook and spasmed for a few moments before he went limp and lifeless. Marshall Lee was dead. Tears welled up in Fionnas eyes. Again the Lich smiled. "I can give you back your King sweet Warrior all I ask for is your sword." The Lich smiled an ugly smile at the last word. Fionna shook her head and ran towards the monster only to be batted away once more. She colapsed on the cold floor. Out of strength and power.  
It was darkness around Fionna. She heard a sweet voice calling her name. "Fiooonnna? Fffffiiiioooooonnnnaaa?" It cooed. "M-mom?" Cried Fionna. "Mom? What happened? Wheres Marshall?" She cried. "I'm here Fionna. Please wake up. You need to wake up you need to save Aaa. You need to save Gumwad and Cake and all these kids who look up to you." She heard Marshalls voice say. "Be the hero you were born to be Fionna." Cooed her mothers voice. Just like that she was awake and on her feet. The Lich was surprised by this buy no scared. She let out a scream and charged the Lich this time dogging his arm stabbing him in the heart. "For Marshall!"she screamed as she stabbed again. "For mom and dad." She screamed stabbing twice. "For Aaa." She said as she pulled her sword out of the Lichs beatless heart. It was dead. The Lich was dead. Or so she thought.  
Gumball and Cake ran into the room to see Fionna battered and bloody laying next to Marshall sobbing. She wanted to hear him laugh at her or call her Blue or Chubby Bunny. She wanted to hear him laugh and see him smile. She knew she wouldn't. He was gone. Her Marshall was gone. Cake wrapped Fionna up in a hug. "I think he can be saved." Gumball said in a low voice. We looks at him but before he could speak the Lich laughed as he stood up. "That wasn't nice Fionna." He crackled. Suddenly Gumball rushed the creature and shoved him into a newly formed worm hole. Cake grabbed his waste before he was sucked in. The worm hole closed and eveyone fell to the floor. "What about saving Marshall?" Fionna asked still in tears. "Human bloody to a vampire is like adrenaline. Maybe if you gave him some of yours it would restart his heart." Gumball said. I grabbed a dagger from my backpack holding my wrist to his mouth Fionnaslice her wrist and watch as the dark red liquid spilled into his mouth. She begain to feel dizzy and before she knew it everything went black.  
2 weeks later  
Fionna woke up in the Candy Kingdom medical Ward. She was confused. Then she remembered the Lich. She remembered Marshalls death. This was too much for her to handle and she started to sob. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Why ya crying Blue?" She turned to see Marshall lying in a bed next to her. His hand outstretched she met his hand with hers. She had done it. She saved him, and Gumball got rid of the Lich for now. Hopefully it won't come back.. Ever. But for now our hero Fionna was enjoying the simple sight of her undead boyfriend. Back from the grave once again. Aaa was saved and all was calm. For now.


End file.
